


Epic Love Stories (Real Life is So Much Better Anyway)

by clearascountryair



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tbh who doesn't want a love this soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: Sokka reflects on epic love stories and decides that real life is so much sweeter.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Epic Love Stories (Real Life is So Much Better Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> A friend recently said that she wants a love that is "devastating."  
> Why would you want that when you could have something so sweet and soft?

Sokka is not a young man afraid to admit that he is familiar with the epic love stories of his time. He knows how it’s supposed to go:

He knows he’ll fall hard into love and and be overwhelmed with the sudden realization.

He knows he will lose sleep over how to tell his beloved how he feels. 

He knows that she will smile softly and kiss him slowly. 

He knows that it will be at sunset or after the rain or after a moment of most epic daring. 

And he knows this is all a lie. 

It happens one morning, when he is woken by the birds. Suki has kicked off her blankets in her sleep and has spread over most of the bed, one knee hanging off the side and the other bent over Sokka’s own shin. Her pants are bunched up at her thighs from her restlessness. There is a crease on one cheek from her pillow and drool dried on the corner of her lips. He brushes her hair back from her face and knows that his love isn’t daring or epic or a sudden realization to hit him like a cliche metaphor. It’s a part of him, just as much as his own name. Suki blinks herself awake and smiles at him. 

“Good morning,” she whispers conspiratorially, as though it is a secret only known to them that the sun has started to rise. 

“Good morning,” he responds, kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

She lets out a sleepy snort of a giggle and clumsily rolls herself towards him. 

“Duh,” she says, burying her face in his neck. She adds, “I love you, too,” but not as an afterthought. It is simply an extension of herself. 

And it is so much better than any epic love story.


End file.
